


Хочешь быть разбойником — не люби принцессу

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Опездолы на странных берегах [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что поделать, если твой лучший напарник — адреналиновый наркоман?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хочешь быть разбойником — не люби принцессу

Что поделать, если твой лучший напарник — адреналиновый наркоман?

И занудный младший брат тоже.

Да и сам ты не без греха.

— Ненавижу. Ненавижу пули в своём животе, ненавижу Пакистан, ненавижу это варево из колючек, меня тошнит от песка, солнца и урду. Я тьма! Я ночь! Я дитя Готэма! Какого чёрта?! И вас двоих, уроды, тоже ненавижу.

— Ты сейчас как Робин звучишь, честное слово.

— Ненавижу... ДЖЕЙСОН! — рявкнул Тим так, будто они сидели не в полуметре друг от друга — протяни руку, и тебе откусят её по локоть.

— ЧТО?! — в тон ему проорал Джей, ладонь сорвалась, и магазин гулко упал на сухую утоптанную землю.

— Где аптечка? — спросил он уже так интеллигентно, что можно было бы повестись, если не знать, как забористо Тим может материться.

И ругаться, как базарная баба. И выносить мозги — просто профессионально, талантливо. Он вообще весь был талантливый. И бесил до белых глаз.

— На кой чёрт тебе аптечка? Шов разошёлся?

— Нет, — он коснулся живота, вряд ли это осознавая. — У Арсенала тепловой удар.

В этой грёбаной пустыне даже не росло ничего, а так не хватало перекати-поля в декорациях.

— Я серьёзно, Колпак. У него обморок.

— А по-моему, ты его заебал, и он просто решил прикинуться дохлым, как опоссум. Я бы тоже так сделал, да ты нас не вынесешь отсюда.

— Как ты меня достал. Я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк.

— Блокпосты.

— Я КРАСНЫЙ РОБИН, ТЫ.

— Рой, смотри, у нашего пай-мальчика прорезалось эго. Рой?

Молчание было ему ответом. Тим вскинул бровь.

— Кончай ломать комедию, Рой, за это надо выпить, — продолжил Джейсон.

Он ждал неизменной ремарки про Уэйлона, но и она не прозвучала.

— Рой?..

— У него тепловой удар. Ты думал, я пошутил что ли, Джейсон?

— Попробуй как со спящей красавицей.

— Чего?

— Ну. Он красивый?

Тим придирчиво осмотрел выпачканное в пыли и крови лицо. Эстетика войны прививалась им с детства, иначе можно было забыть о наслаждении жизнью, так что. Да он и не спорил никогда, в общем-то, просто поцелуи всегда оставались на сладкое, которое им полагалось только после операций. Разделяй и властвуй.

— Да.

— Он спящий?

— Ладно, чёрт с тобой, — что бы там ни говорил Тим, варево из колючек ему нравилось.

И ударяло в голову. Что вообще-то было им сейчас не на руку, но обезболивающие кончились. Он склонился и прижался сухими губами к приоткрытому рту Роя. Тот не отреагировал.

— Кажется, это работает только в сторону от принца к принцессе, а не наоборот.

— Сам ты принцесса, — по повороту головы и высокомерному тону можно было догадаться, что Тим немного лукавит. Или ошибается. Но поскольку Красный Робин не ошибался никогда (кроме тех случаев, когда фэйлил со страшной силой), всё-таки это было лукавство. — И с эго у меня всё в порядке, между прочим. Не меньше, чем у тебя.

— Серьёзно? Я тут в обмороке, а вы будете меряться эго?

— Зато айкью у меня точно самый высокий среди вас — что — подожди!

— Ах ты ублюдок, Рой!

— Чувак, чувак, тепловой удар, обморок, меня нельзя бить!

— Повстанцам это скажи!

Они так и не разобрались, стоит Роя поколотить или позаботиться о нём, когда над долиной разнеслись звуки сирены воздушной тревоги.

***

Вообще-то, Тим редко работал с ними. Тогда и только тогда, когда этой парочке требовался аналитик. Зато каждый раз получался весёлым, хоть он и божился после, что на звонки Джейсона отвечать больше не будет.

— Нет. Нет. Даже не подходи ко мне больше с такими вопросами.

Но он подходил. К нему, ему и под его представления о веселье, сколь тщательно бы тот ни пытался это скрыть. К тому же, пожалуй, Тиму особенно нравилось работать без гражданских и невиновных вокруг. Ничего удивительного, что когда пауза между неприятностями Джейсона и Роя затянулась, он задумался о том, чтобы спровоцировать конфликт мелких восточных государств самостоятельно. Вернее, исключительно о теоретической возможности сделать это в одиночку. К сожалению, пока он собирал данные, разведка взяла его на афганской границе, что спровоцировало настоящий конфликт — не укладывающийся в модель и масштабнее по крайней мере раза в два.

— Серьёзно, ты не хочешь знать, откуда я вытащил Роя, чтобы вытащить тебя.

— Да я не спорю, что не хочу, но ты же всё равно расскажешь, — просипел Тим, в который раз удивляясь, как чётко звучит знакомый голос из-под шлема.

Трещина в ребре. Как минимум.

— Не расскажу, а то у тебя есть все шансы умереть от смеха. В прямом смысле. Не сгибайся.

— Соломинка, — ткнул он Джейсона указательным пальцем в грудь. А потом указал на себя большим. — Спина верблюда. Не могу стоять.

Рой фыркнул, потроша аптечку на полу:

— Тебя уложить?

— Было бы неплохо.

— Ты уверен, что ему можно доверять? — Джей кивнул в сторону кабины пилота, занятой наёмником.

Лак на шлеме поцарапался, и Тим отстранённо начал просчитывать время, которое понадобится на полировку. Вернее, могло бы понадобиться, если бы Колпаку было не чихать на такие мелочи.

— Чувак, ему абсолютно точно **нельзя** доверять. И он знает, что мы это знаем. Так что всё будет окей.

Джейсон стянул шлем, положил ладонь на шею Тима, склонился, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, и медленно, почти торжественно произнёс:

— Послушай. В следующий раз, когда ты соскучишься, помни, что можно просто позвонить. А не провоцировать войну, — он перехватил быстрый взгляд, который Тим кинул на Роя. — И ты не поверишь, у Харпера тоже есть спутниковый телефон. Мы вообще в Вегас ехали, когда ты решил творить судьбы третьего мира. Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, понимаешь?

— Ты меня на два года старше.

— Вот через два года ты и поймёшь, о чём я.

Ответить Тиму было нечего, так что он подался вперёд, чуть морщась от боли, и поцеловал Джейсона. Тот не выдержал — всё же засмеялся в его губы.

Обделённый вниманием Рой понаблюдал за ними какое-то время. А потом выплюнул край бинта, который держал в зубах — он хорошо подрал запястье, пока они вытаскивали своего приходящего аналитика из камеры — и проговорил:

— Да не штешнайтешь — тьху — мне снизу открывается отличный вид на задницу Джейсона.

Тот, не глядя, пнул его в лодыжку, но Рой подтянул колени к груди и довольно заметил:

— Вот теперь он правда красный Робин, а не как всегда.

Самолёт пересёк береговую линию Каспийского моря.


End file.
